


The Power of Love

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Probing, Barebacking, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Father-Son Reconciliation, Flashbacks, Killing, M/M, Near Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Quickies, Rough Sex, Tickling, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Harold Grifter and his boyfriend Choji are now living together since Harold asked Choji to move in with him in the same house that he once shared with his ex.  Ever since Choji moved in with Harold, his life's been sweeter than ever.  However, personal troubles from Choji's past regarding his family as well as Harold's ex wife threaten to destroy not only their relationship but also put Choji's life in extreme danger.  Will Choji's life come to an abrupt end or will the powerful love between Choji and his Papa Bear boyfriend prevail?
Relationships: Harold Grifter/Original Male Character





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to Dynewulf and his team behind the furry visual novel Extracurricular Activities. Any characters used for this fanfiction story are mine. Side note: Story begins at the finale of Harold's route in the visual novel with the main character (Who's name will be Choji). Also, the story will be set up with the chapters in flashbacks with the flashback of the second to final chapter segueing to present tense while also telling the story from each character's point of view save one.

_**Choji's POV** _

I know what you're thinking, how did it happen. How did Choji Benjamin Medici end up in CrestHaven-Maynor Hospital? To know how I ended up here, we must go all the way back to before it happen and through the mindsets of my friends, family and boyfriend; you'll see that it's all connected.

_**(Flashback)** _

It was a beautiful Sunday morning despite the fact that it was storming outside ensuring that everyone stay indoors unless absolutely necessary. I was snuggled up close to my Papa Bear boyfriend (due to the fact that the two of us were completely naked) under the covers of his bed enjoying the warmth he was giving off of his body until I took the initiative and let my hands slide up and down his back until my left hand gently squeezes his beautiful bottom while my right hand continues sliding up and down his back. Little did I realize that by doing that I was prompting my bae to pin me on my back and grip my wrists in his right hand while his left hand slid up and down my belly and his fingers wiggled under my armpits making me giggle and laugh uncontrollably. "Hahahahaha, no fair Papa Bear stop, that tickles," I replied while being mercilessly tickled by my big bear. "No chance Baby Bear, I have you right where I want you," Harold states as he continues to tickle me while holding me in place. "Besides, I'm enjoying this far too much Cho."


End file.
